El destino de Kagome
by Conny571
Summary: Kagome se encuentra envuelta en serios problemas y lamentablemente nadie alcanza a rescatarla. Cambios físicos como psicológicos atormentarán a esta sacerdotisa, ¿podrá ver la luz algún día?..
1. Chapter 1

Me presento, soy Constanza y es tercera vez que publico esta historia, pero jamás la he subido hasta el final, mi nueva meta es subirla hasta el final :c

¡Pase lo que pase, demore lo que me demore! haha. En lo personal me encanta esta pareja x3 pero me gusta lo que es el drama así que los haré sufrir un poquito muahaha u

Bueno ya, no los aburro más, espero y les guste.

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no que a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes**.

**Capítulo 1 – Secuestrada**

Estaba soleado en Sengoku Jidai, buscábamos con urgencia a Naraku ya que él manipulaba el último fragmento de la perla Shikon, nos habíamos quedado en la pequeña cabaña de la anciana Kaede, cansados y hambrientos decidimos pasar la noche ahí.

Ya era de noche, desperté de pronto sin saber causa ni motivo, pero al iniciar mi búsqueda a encontrar a Inuyasha para sorpresa mía él no se encontraba dentro de la cabaña, busqué dudosa en todas las esquinas pero no, él no estaba ahí. Pensé que lo mejor sería dormir, mañana sería un día difícil al comenzar nuevamente con nuestra búsqueda, me acomodé y lentamente cerré mis ojos dentro de mi saco de dormir.

De pronto mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente al percatarse de una presencia, dudosa me senté en aquella cama y mire hacia el cielo buscando aquello que debilitó considerablemente mi sueño, con cautela asomé mi cabeza o lo poco que se veía de ella por el borde del umbral de la puerta, sentí el frío que hacía aquella noche y con mis manos congelándose noté aquel débil hilo que vagaba por las nubes en aquel momento, era una de las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo, de eso estaba segurísima, formulé una media sonrisa, ¿era tan lógico que Inuyasha no se encontrase conmigo en ese momento?, me mordí el labio y con mis puños fuertemente presionados lancé mi carrera hacia el interior de aquel espeso y oscuro bosque, realmente no sabía por que corría con tanta rapidez, era tan obvia la respuesta de todas mis interrogantes en ese momento… pero no, ahí iba la testaruda Kagome quien tropezaba con las piedras y ramas que interferían en la carrera, hasta que escuché un leve susurro provenir aún más adentro del bosque en el que ya estaba, bajé mi mirada y con inseguridad mire mis puños enrojecidos por el frío de aquel momento, respirando agitada y mirando hacia el suelo mi conciencia preguntó si era realmente seguro que fuera hacia allá, aquel lugar que se veía realmente riesgoso y llegar a la conclusión que le rompería una vez más el corazón, pero… a quién demonios le importaba, al menos a mí no, solo quería ver si él… él estaba con ella o solo era una pesadilla más que milagrosamente no se había hecho realidad.

Y ahí se encontraba la azachafe corriendo nuevamente más adentro del mismo bosque, luchando con las ramas que interferían su camino, de pronto se detuvo con rapidez, y con cautela se escondió detrás de aquel gigantesco árbol.

¿Por qué me escondía?... ya había llegado ¿no?, y ¿ahora que debía hacer?, ¿comprobar si él estaba? Por desgracia así era, mi pesadilla se había vuelto a repetir, mis ojos ahogaron y pequeños gemidos amenazaron por salir, sentía como mantenían aquella conversación y yo interfiriendo con mis llantos… llantos que aún no eran percibidos, sonreí melancólicamente y entre susurros murmuré

-… Inuyasha – Murmuró la azachafe mientras sentía que sus grandes ojos chocolates se apagaban al sentir la voz de aquella sacerdotisa dueña del pasado, presente y futuro de él…

Debía irme, de eso estaba más que decidida, di mi primer paso para alejarme de todo pero me detuve apenas sentí aquella interminable frase que nacía de los labios de ella.

- Por favor, Inuyasha, solo un beso… aunque sea por última vez- susurró con tan solo centímetros de los labios del peli plateado que miraba el suelo, la sacerdotisa hecha de barro y huesos, con los ojos llorosos, y un gesto en su rostro que daba a conocer más de su merecida misericordia extendió sus brazos por el cuello del ambarino quien dejaba que respondiera el silencio.

- Ki…kyo…-Murmuró él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y tragando saliva

Kikyo se acercó aún más de lo que ya estaba del peli plateado y lo beso, beso que en unos cuantos segundos profundizó, en el que yo, rápidamente retrocedí y me oculte en ese fortaleciente árbol que me protegía de cualquier animalejo superior a mí.

Ese beso profundo que me hacía tanto daño, ese beso que me destrozaba mis ilusiones, ese beso que destrozaba mis sueños, ese beso que me hacía sentir más que rechazada por él, ese beso que me alejaba más y más de él...

- Te amo, Inuyasha- formuló ella, con sus ojos llorosos, notorios del amor que sentía hacia él, separándose lentamente de los labios del peli plateado y acariciándole la mejilla con ternura

- yo… - murmuró el ambarino, con su vista baja, con rudeza mordí mi labio y sentí como miles de lágrimas nadaron por mis mejillas, un gemido quería soltar, respire hondo y con mis puños presionados salí huyendo de aquella escena que no hacía más que romper lo poco y nada que quedaba de mi corazón

Caminando rápidamente, tapaba sus ojos chocolates con su antebrazo mientras soltaba gemidos inevitables y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas enrojecidas lamentándo su testarudez y el amor que sentía hacia él, un amor imposible, un amor no correspondido.

Sintió el correr del agua, suavemente quitó su antebrazo de aquellos ojos chocolates que ahora yacían apagados, con su mirada baja observó el gran río que se encontraba frente a ella, divisó una gran roca que era cubierta por la luz de la luna, no dudó en sentarse ahí y desahogarse como siempre lo había hecho.

-¿Esto era lo que querías ver?-formuló para sí misma la azachafe entre gemidos mientras permitía como las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y caían por su falda verde oscuro, sus manos palpaban fuertemente cada uno de sus ojos ya hinchados de tanta tristeza contenida.

De pronto, misteriosamente se quebró la rama por la cual tropezó camino a la roca bañada en aquella luz lunar que ahora cubría el cabello de Kagome, asustada, los ojos chocolates miraron hacia la oscuridad por la cual aquel ruido nació

Debía ser él… debía ser él, se pensaba para sí la chica mientras que con sus ojos pequeños miraba hacia la peligrosa oscuridad que en ese momento se encontraba frente suyo con un poco de ilusión.

-¿I-Inuyasha?-Formuló la azachafe en apenas un susurró, con su voz quebrantada y con sus puños enrojecidos debido al frío de ese instante.

- No soy ese hibrido a quien quieres tanto - dijo una voz masculina proveniente de aquella peligrosa oscuridad, Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par, no podía ser él… claro que no, tan solo pensar en su nombre lograba que se le estremeciera la piel.

-¿Naraku?-murmuró dudosa y con el temor presente. – ¿Qué quieres de mí?-formuló nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, me sentía débil, de eso estaba más que segura, desgraciadamente no traía mi arco ni mis flechas por la cual podría defenderme de él, corrí como una niña pequeña hacía Inuyasha sin pensar en mi propia seguridad, me sentí estúpida y el temor me inundó nuevamente.

El hombre que yacía en la oscuridad con reflejante sonrisa se agudizó la garganta y con pasos lentos se dejó envolver por la luz que invadía en aquel terreno

-Hacía tiempo… desde que te vi junto a aquel patético hanyou no dude en que en verdad eras la reencarnación de Kikyo, quizás por eso Inuyasha permitió que estuvieras a su lado – formuló con suavidad mientras que sonreía fríamente, Kagome al escuchar aquella frase desgarradora sintió como su pecho, alma y corazón se partían en dos, sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir nuevamente, pero no, debía ser fuerte, no debía permitir que aquel hombre la viera derramar una sola lágrima – Pero bueno, ese no es el punto mi querida Kagome, vamos al grano – volvió a decir, Kagome soltó un pequeño temblor proveniente del profundo miedo y desprecio que sentía en ese instante, con sus ojos brillantes debido a todas esas lagrimas que batallaban por salir y con su ceño fruncido dando a conocer que estaba dispuesta a dar la pelea, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, incluso si se trataba del mismísimo Naraku de quien hablaban. – Tú posees algo que Kikyo nunca más podrá poseer, creo que lo sabes, ¿no?- Sonrió Naraku esperando la respuesta de la azachafe quien le miraba con profundo odio, eso le encantaba a él, que esa pequeña humana le odiara con todas sus fuerzas.

Kagome respiro profundo y con sus ojos centrados en los oscuros de este con sequedad respondió

-No, no lo sé-formuló fuertemente para que su respuesta llegara más que clara a los oídos de este, Naraku sonrió aún más enseñando su sonrisa demoníaca que le caracterizaba

-Mi queridísima Kagome, tú posees lo que cualquier inmortal no le teme, lo que cualquier alma perdida sueña y lo que cualquier cadáver envidia- dijo él extendiendo su mano derecha con elegancia, mientras que le regalaba una de sus miradas más atemorizantes – vida- volvió a formular ahora sin sonrisa, avanzando hacia la chica arrinconándola contra un árbol

-¿Qu-Qué quieres decir con eso?-murmuró la azachafe con temor a pocos centímetros de los ojos oscuros de Naraku quien con peligrosa seriedad le miraba

Sonrió nuevamente bajando su mirada, centrando la lujuriosa mirada en los pechos de la azachafe, extendió aún más su sonrisa y con brutalidad jaló la delicada muñeca de la morena hacia él, dándole la señal de despedida de sus amigos

Kagome apenas sintió que Naraku se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia ella entró en pánico, pero no debía dejarse manipular por este mismo, así es como todo terminaba en desastre, de eso estaba segura, mantuvo el ceño fruncido dando la batalla contra esos oscuros ojos que la miraban con reflejante frialdad, se levantó de aquella roca con pequeños temblores no notorios para Naraku, con sus manos temblorosas avanzaba hacia atrás rogándole al universo que Inuyasha, su salvador apareciera y la rescatara de su peor pesadilla, chocó contra el árbol, genial, se había arrinconado ella misma, notó que Naraku ya estaba frente a ella con seriedad abundante, el temor la dominó y con sus puños temblorosos junto a su respiración agitada observaba aquellos ojos lujuriosos que de pronto bajaron a sus pechos ¿Qué hacía?, temía lo peor, sus manos con temblores intentaron buscar la salida de aquel árbol que la había encerrado a sí misma, abrió sus ojos abruptamente al sentir las ásperas manos de Naraku quien tomó con rudeza su muñeca y la jalaba hacía él, una mueca de dolor nació de la azachafe que con fuerza intentaba separarse de este sin lograr éxito alguno.

¿Esta era la despedida? ¿Acaso no vería más a sus amigos? ¿Acaso esta vez Inuyasha no aparecería siendo él su único héroe?, una sonrisa melancólica nació de la azachafe y con su mirada baja con rudeza abofeteó a Naraku quien borró automáticamente su sonrisa.

- ¡Ni siquiera pienses que yo iré contigo Naraku!-Exclamó Kagome retrocediendo sin saber qué hacer, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante aquella situación, solo jalaba con fuerza su muñeca que seguía esclavizada entre la áspera mano de este

Naraku mirándola fijamente a los ojos la abofeteó aún más fuerte dejando que cayera al césped brutalmente, ella con una mano en su mejilla afectada solo le entregaba una mirada llena de odio.

-Ninguna sucia humana se ha atrevido tocar un solo de mis cabellos, y las estúpidas que lo intentaron simplemente no han vivido para contarlo- murmuró mientras jalaba del cabello de Kagome hasta levantarla nuevamente

-Por suerte mi querida sacerdotisa tú eres diferente- sonrió burlesco Naraku mientras hacía un campo de fuerza y volaba por los aires con la azachafe en brazos

-Despídete de tus sueños, humana- termino de formular dejándola inconsciente con un leve golpe en el cuello de Kagome

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

Con la mirada baja y pasos lentos el peli plateado caminaba hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, necesitaba verla, necesitaba decirle lo que había hablado con Kikyo, sus ojos demostraban tristeza pero a la vez felicidad, se miraba las manos y se palpaba sus labios y con su cabeza negaba todo lo que había sucedido, levantó la vista y divisó la cabaña, sonrió para sí, de seguro que Kagome se encontraba dormida, apenas la viera recostada en aquel extraño objeto por el cual siempre duerme le gritaría en los oídos como siempre lo hacía, o quizás le arrojaría agua, o la más favoritas de todas, observarla silenciosamente hasta cuando despertara con aquellos ojos que amaba tanto más esa sonrisa que le regalaba cada día, esa inocente sonrisa era el mejor regalo que alguien le podía dar.

Con cautela observó por el umbral de la puerta con sus ojos ambarinos felices, buscando a la chica que debía estar recostada en su saco, una oreja se movió con confusión y con sus ojos confundidos entro a la cabaña rascándose la cabeza

-¿Kagome?-murmuró viendo un bulto dentro de aquel saco, demonios como odiaba cuando dormía así, cuando ocultaba su inocente rostro por esas feas y extrañas telas de quien sabe que, no eran de demonios, de eso estaba más que seguro. Con pasos pequeños avanzó hacia aquel saco, pudo distinguir que todos dormían y sonriente se agachó quedando a centímetros de aquel saco vacío. Lo palpó y sintió como se hundía rápidamente, su corazón acelero y con brutalidad abrió todo el sacó dejando al descubierto la nada, tragó saliva y con sus ojos perdidos llenos de temor rasgó con brutalidad aquel saco de dormir, con su mirada acelerada busco por todos los rincones, pero nada, salió rápidamente de la cabaña y buscó por los alrededores, nada.

-Espero y no sea lo que estoy pensando, Kagome-murmuró el ambarino

Aspiró hasta que sus pulmones ya no daban más, no… no podía ser, seguramente Kagome habría ido al ¿bosque?, ¿pero cómo? Apenas salió de la cabaña se aseguró que la chica estuviera profundamente dormida y así fue.

Avanzó aún más adentro y sintió rastros de sal, mucha sal, corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a un lago donde yacía una rama quebrada, trago saliva junto a su mirada ambarina llena de preocupación.

Con su mirada baja palpó la roca en la cual persistía la mayoría del rastro de sal de la azachafe… pero, ¿dónde estaba? Debía encontrarla y explicar lo que verdaderamente había sucedido, sí, eso debía hacer, corrió hacia fuera de aquel terreno hasta que por el pasar de un gran árbol sintió un aroma muy familiar para él

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y balbuceando palpo aquella corteza que estaba impregnado el aroma de Kagome… y el aroma de Naraku

-¡¿K-Kagome?!-exclamó Inuyasha con sus manos temblorosas mientras corrió a aspirar aquel césped, efectivamente también se encontraba el aroma de Naraku, ese ser despreciable que odiaba tanto.

Con sus puños fuertemente presionados soltó un grito lleno de furia contenida y golpeando al suelo fuertemente con su puño gritaba con sus ojos más que abiertos

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN!-Gritó el peli plateado desesperado sin saber qué hacer, golpeando su puño derecho contra la tierra mientras gritaba maldiciones a más no poder.

-Ese maldito tiene a Kagome… ¡ESE MALDITO TIENE A KAGOME! – soltó el ambarino mientras presionaba a más no poder sus dientes poniéndose de pie olfateando y corriendo a cualquier parte perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

Pero de pronto al correr desesperadamente sintió aquel olfato repugnante, miró hacia el cielo rápidamente y se encontró con uno de los insectos de Naraku, que no dudó en seguirle con su mirada llena de furia

-resiste Kagome, resiste, voy en camino…- Pronunció Inuyasha mientras seguía el insecto con sus piernas a más no poder y con sus puños enrojecidos debido a los golpes contra el suelo

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

En la cabaña, Sango abría lentamente sus ojos haciendo un lado sus cabellos castaños, con un gran bostezó buscó al monje que dormía en una de las esquinas más cercanas a esta

-Buenos días Sango-sonrió el azulino mientras le miraba con ternura

-Buenos días su excelencia- formuló la exterminadora de cabellos castaños regalándole una sonrisa

-¿Kagome sigue dormida? Es raro verla dormir tanto, generalmente es la primera que despierta- formuló Sango extrañada

-La señorita Kagome no está Sango, hace unos minutos Inuyasha fue en busca de ella-formulo el monje observando el saco de dormir

-Piensa lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?- formuló la castaña observando con tristeza el bosque

- si Sango, Inuyasha fue a ver a Kikyo y Kagome lo siguió-Dijo Miroku también en aquel tono preocupado

- ¡qué ese idiota nunca aprenderá que le hace daño a Kagome!- exclamó Shippo con el ceño fruncido mientras se subía a la cabeza de Miroku

-¿que Inuyasha no entiende que si sigue así le hará más y más daño a Kagome y terminará perdiéndola?-formuló Sango sin quitar la vista de aquel bosque

- Él no entiende, confunde sus sentimientos, deberá decidirse rápido ya que Kagome no soportara tanto sufrimiento–Formuló Miroku en tono preocupante –Pero bueno ya llegarán Sanguito- dijo sonriente el azulino aproximando peligrosamente su mano "maldita" al trasero de Sango, mano que ella lamentablemente pero excelente para él no vio venir.

Alarmó la castaña al sentir aquella mano pervertida en su propiedad, con rudeza junto sus dientes y gritó a los cuatro vientos- ¡Y usted perderá su cabeza si sigue así de pervertido y mujeriego!-Gritó Sango abofeteando al monje quien solo sonrió como todas las veces dejándose caer contra la pared con su cachete marcado

- ¡pero si no es culpa mía Sanguito, que es de mi mano maldita!-Formuló Miroku en un hilo de voz mientras se sobaba con su mano la gran abofeteada de Sango

- ¡Oh, por supuesto monje Miroku, yo lo entiendo!– formuló la exterminadora con un evidente sarcasmo mientras que su sonrisa tiritona volvía a sus labios

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Con reflejante sonrisa se paseaba Naraku por sus inmensos pasillos elegantes, la azachafe yacía encerrada en una habitación de cuatro llaves, vacía y oscura, elevó su mano derecha hacia el cielo moviendo suavemente su mano, a los pocos segundos de esto de los aires apareció Kohaku con sus ojos apagados y Kanna con su espejo en mano

-Necesito que vigilen a esa humana, solo yo puedo salir y entrar en aquella habitación- ordenó Naraku con ojos siniestros, Kohaku asintió caminando lentamente al lado de Kanna hacia la habitación, cada uno se posicionó en cada lado de aquella inmensa puerta hecha de piedras, inmóviles observando a la nada quedaron como si de estatuas se tratase.

Kagome con un inmenso dolor de cuello despertó y con sus ojos chocolates llenos de temor palpó el suelo, no veía nada, se sentía ciega, no pasaron siquiera quince segundos antes de que el frio la inundara, con sus manos temblorosas se abrazaba así misma observando hacia el oscuro techo. Naraku la había atrapado, sus ojos se humedecieron llenos de temor y con su corazón agitado comenzó a gritar desesperada hacia la nada.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Déjenme salir! Por favor… - exclamó Kagome arrodillándose observando aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba, mientras que las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, con sus labios temblorosos y morados debido aquel frio que hacia

-Si tan solo no hubiera salido de la cabaña, si tan solo no fuera tan estúpida, ¡Si tan solo no me hubiera enamorado de ti! – Grito la sacerdotisa dándose por vencida, rodeada de lágrimas y oscuridad sollozando y odiándose asi misma ¡Demonios! ¡Sabía que no debía ir! ¡Lo sabía!, ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué?! Gritaba hacia sus adentros mientras que fuertes gemidos escapaban de sus labios

-Inuyasha, te estoy esperando…- dijo para sí la azachafe sonriendo melancólicamente recordando la mirada del ambarino que la había hechizado – Pero…algo me dice que no vendrás -susurró apoyándose fuertemente en la pared arrodillada en el frío suelo echo de piedras.

Claro… ¿Por qué estaría buscándome?, imposible… debe de estar con Kikyo, de eso estoy segura, ¿Por qué me he arriesgado tanto, por qué?

-Porque lo amo-respondió ella misma con sus ojos apagados respirando lentamente permitiendo que su cuerpo enfriara

-Imposible que regrese… imposible que me encuentre-sonrió tristemente mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Imposible que me ame- terminó de decir la azachafe, ¿Tanto trabajo me había costado darme cuenta que él era un amor imposible para mí?, ¿Acaso en estas circunstancias debía estar para abrir de una buena vez los ojos?

Creo que sí, pero algo positivo había encontrado en todo esto… por fin había logrado abrir los ojos y darme por vencida de una buena vez, yo no nací para ser la acompañante eterna de él, nací para la búsqueda de fragmentos

_-Erróneo…-_susurró el viento mientras la envolvía

¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Aquella voz celestial le susurraba al oído, voz que jamás había salido de su interior… ¿O sí?

_-Tu verdadero propósito está a pasos cercanos-_susurró nuevamente el viento en su oído

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par, aquello ya no había sido su imaginación

-¿Q-quién eres?- Preguntó rápidamente Kagome levantándose mirando hacia el techo donde se encontraba una luz girando

_-Aún no es el momento Kagome, pero pronto lo descubrirás-_Volvió a susurrar mientras inundaba aquella fría habitación en una colorida y alejando rápidamente el frio reemplazándolo rápidamente por un calor acogedor

-¡Sa-sálvame! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor!-Formuló Kagome con sus ojos llorosos observando a aquella luz como su única escapatoria posible

_-Lo siento, pero… yo no puedo cambiar el pasado… pero tú si puedes cambiar el futuro-_Terminó de susurrar mientras se desvanecía nuevamente en la oscuridad

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!-Exclamó Kagome con su corazón acelerado, no… no podía ser, su única posible salvación se había perdido en la oscuridad, se arrodilló dudosa mirando hacia donde aquella extraña luz había aparecido y desvanecido ¿qué había sido todo eso? No lo sabía.

De pronto se escucharon pasos elegantes, y una siniestra voz se escuchó fuera de la habitación, Kagome alarmada comenzó a buscar algo donde poder esconderse, pero en esa habitación de cuatro paredes vacía se encontraba.

-Déjame entrar-ordenó Naraku y luego de dos segundos aquella inmensa puerta se abrió crujiendo dejando cegada la vista de Kagome

De aquella luz una figura se formó de aquel personaje despreciable y digno de temor, entró lentamente con pasos lentos y sonrisa resplandeciente, unos ojos propios de un asesino demente, y cerrando la puerta con suavidad quedándose Kagome nuevamente en la oscuridad, aunque ahora ya no sola, pero, tampoco con la mejor persona de acompañante.

-Yo tengo… un plan especial…- Formuló de pronto Naraku haciendo temblar a la azachafe quien palpaba el suelo por alguna milagrosa escapatoria-Para ti- terminó de decir aquel hombre despreciable acercándose más y más hacia la morena.

- ¡¿Por qué yo?! – Gritó Kagome desesperada, retrocediendo rápidamente hasta que chocó bruscamente con la pared, y se horrorizó, al ver que aquel personaje estaba ya al frente de ella y sin escapatoria.

Naraku sonreía triunfal, abriendo abruptamente sus ojos de par en par haciendo que la sacerdotisa gritara de temor.

Naraku se agachó y quedo del porte de Kagome, tomó su mentón y la observó más de unos cinco eternos y temerosos segundos, sonriendo con sus ojos asesinos fijamente en aquellos chocolates temerosos y de odio hacia aquel monstruo

-Sí, sí, ódiame mil y un veces más, esa mirada es la que necesito.- Decía susurrante Naraku, sonriendo de manera burlesca, acariciándole el mentón

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar la sacerdotisa, cuando vio la deformación de rostro del susodicho cuando notó enormes colmillos, que a la vez los enterró en el suave y terso cuello de Kagome, cuando ella sintió un veneno doloroso, aún más que las mismas armas blancas de su época, era doloroso, más doloroso de lo que se imaginó…

**_Continuará…_**

¡Y fin! Okno x) Espero y les agrade o.ó, espero comentarios x3 cuando los leo, me dan muchas ganas de seguir y seguir escribiendo *u*

Y ya sé, pobre Inu y pobre Kagome :cc

El próximo capítulo se titulará… _"Decisión"_

_**Conny571 ..' Construyamos Juntos un Arcoiris..**__**'**_


	2. Decisión

Hola:c he vuelto nuevamente, tarde un poquitín en actualizar ya que entre a la escuela y me toca clases todo el día . es horrible :l

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no que a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes.**

**Capítulo 2 - Decisión**

Inuyasha, con sus puños más que presionados seguía con ira aquel insecto de Naraku quién zumbaba por los aires sin cesar, se sentía basura en ese instante, había permitido que Kagome fuera capturada por ese despreciable hombre que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, había sido descuido suyo, de eso estaba más que claro, ¿por qué jamás se le ocurrió usar sus sentidos para comprobar si la chica estaba cerca? ¡¿Por qué?! … Claro, se había distraído con… ella.

¡Mal hecho!, se gritaba así mismo el hanyou presionando fuertemente sus dientes, la había descuidado una vez más y no se lo perdonaba, ya no podía simplemente, el tan solo pensar que ese idiota tocara un solo de sus preciosos cabellos le hervía la sangre. De pronto, aquel insecto por el cual Inuyasha seguía, desapareció.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- exclamó el hanyou al notar que el insecto se desvaneció junto al viento, ¡Maldita sea! La única pista que tenía para saber el paradero de Naraku se había desvanecido misteriosamente por el viento, ¿¡Qué haría ahora!?

Un grito ahogador escapó de los labios del peliplateado presionando sus puños a más no poder con sus manos temblorosas debido a la furia contenida en ese instante

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Inuyasha?-preguntó la sacerdotisa de ojos fríos, apoyada en el árbol sagrado que no sabía que estaba, mientras una serpiente caza alma le entregaba otra alma

-Kikyo-murmuró entre dientes, con su vista baja permitiendo que su fleco cubriera su mirada desesperada

Sonrió Kikyo mientras observaba la situación desesperada que se encontraba Inuyasha, entonces suspiró.

-Algo me dijo que estarías aquí, y aquí estoy-respondió con frialdad única de ella

¿Que hacía? ¿Le preguntaba si había divisado a Kagome o a Naraku? ¿O incluso al maldito insecto? ¿O simplemente salía huyendo para no perder más tiempo? Gruñó Inuyasha con sus dientes presionados, demonios… quería huir y buscar a Kagome pero no tenía una sola pista, tal vez ella… ella fue testigo de algo, pero cómo se lo preguntaba, ¿¡cómo?!

-Kikyo… tú- pero no lo dejó terminar, la sacerdotisa sin importar interrumpió la complicada pregunta del hanyou, gruñó nuevamente el peli plateado esperando que diría ella…

-Veo que no te arrepientes de tu decisión, Inuyasha-murmuró la chica observándolo con la mirada fija en la de él, notó la desviación continua de este observando todo con suma rapidez, estaba preocupado, eso se notaba a leguas.

-Creo que eso había quedado bastante claro hace unos momentos-tensó Inuyasha al escuchar aquella frase, frase complicada de responder, con sus dientes ya más relajados y su vista baja respondió con seriedad recordando lo sucedido

_**Flash Back**_

_- Kikyo…debo decirte algo muy importante – Se le notaba inseguro, pero ya lo había decidido, ya había decidido quién sería su acompañante eterna._

_- ¿si, Inuyasha?- Decía la sacerdotisa con tono pensativo observando con insistencia las estrellas de aquella fría noche_

_- Mi corazón ya no corresponde a ti…-Dijo Inuyasha con un gran esfuerzo, tratando de formular las palabras adecuadas, bajando la mirada al suelo, presionando sus puños con fuerza_

_- es ella, ¿me equivoco?-Dijo Kikyo con sus ojos tristes, creando una leve sonrisa pero su voz era quebrantada, mientras que buscaba la mirada de su amado quien la desvió rápidamente al suelo, sonrió levemente mientras miraba a un lado_

_-Sí, es Kagome-murmuró con esfuerzo mientras que sentía como la chica respiraba agitadamente_

_- que… ¡tiene ella que no tenga yo!-Dijo sorpresivamente la sacerdotisa levantando su cabeza y cambiando de inmediato sus ojos a envidia, caminando rápidamente hacia el hanyou obligándole que le mirara a los ojos._

_-¡Responde!-exclamó a corta distancia de Inuyasha quien le miraba con sus ojos ambarinos sorprendidos_

_Inuyasha se sorprendió del cambio de actitud de Kikyo, la miró fijamente durante unos segundos para luego volver a observar la interesante tierra con sus fieles rocas plateadas, sintió como la sacerdotisa con rudeza se aproximó rápidamente hacia él, tragó saliva y nervioso le miraba perplejo._

_- Kagome sabía que mi corazón no era de nadie más que tuyo, ella al contrario de irse se quedó a mi lado pese a las circunstancias que habían en ese momento, siempre… siempre con sus dulces palabras me robaba miles de sonrisas, me enseñó a aceptarme por mí mismo y me enseñó la amistad y la confianza, Kikyo… sé que tú hiciste mucho por mí pero- bajo la mirada – Ya basta…- volvió a formular separándose con delicadeza de la sacerdotisa dejándola sorprendida por este rompimiento repentino –yo no puedo irme al infierno contigo, no tengo contrato, yo solo quiero ser feliz de verdad y no con una fantasía, ya no eres la kikyo de quién me enamoré.-terminó de decir Inuyasha con sus ojos apagados mientras esperaba el adiós y compresión de esta… ¿Acaso habían sido muy duras sus palabras? Su corazón se retorcía lleno de todos esos sentimientos confusos, se quería ir, escapar, huir, TODO, pero no hasta que ella lo hiciera primero._

_Entonces la sacerdotisa sintió el romper de una rama y el revoloteo de unas hojas… era ella, sonrió medianamente, el plan había comenzado_

_- Por favor, Inuyasha, solo un beso… aunque sea por última vez- susurró ella con tan solo centímetros de los labios del peli plateado que miraba el suelo, la sacerdotisa hecha de barro y huesos, con los ojos llorosos, y un gesto en su rostro que daba a conocer más de su merecida misericordia extendió sus brazos por el cuello del ambarino quien dejaba que respondiera el silencio._

_-eh…Ki-kyo…-murmuró confuso ante aquel repentino cambio, con sus ojos dorados dudosos observaba como la chica se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él._

_¿Pero qué demonios era lo que sucedía? Se preguntaba el ambarino confundido al sentir los cálidos brazos de la sacerdotisa en su cuello, por un momento había creído que esas palabas habían sido más que suficiente pero temo que estaba equivocado, con balbuceos el pobre Inuyasha solo pudo pronunciar en un susurro su nombre cuando sintió los labios de la chica en los de él… demonios, no debía, ¡No debía maldita sea!_

_Alivio sintió el ambarino apenas la chica se separó de él con delicadeza, soltó un gran suspiro y con sorpresiva mirada escucho aquellas palabras nacidas de la chica_

_-Te amo, Inuyasha- formuló ella, con sus ojos llorosos, notorios del amor que sentía hacia él, separándose lentamente de los labios del peli plateado y acariciándole la mejilla con ternura_

_¡¿Pero qué sucedía?! Kikyo jamás había sido así con él, siempre fue fría, ni siquiera un 'Te quiero' nacía de sus labios._

_- yo… - murmuró el ambarino, con su vista baja y más que confundido, levantó la mirada ambarina y con pasos fugaces se separó de la chica_

_-ya no te puedo corresponder, lo siento- formuló fijando su vista en esos ojos fríos y oscuros, ella solo se encogió de hombros y se marchó…_

_¿Qué había sido eso?_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Kikyo sonrió maliciosamente, aproximándose nuevamente hacia Inuyasha, el peli plateado confuso inmóvil quedó y ella formuló

-Si es a esa niña a quién buscas créeme que es demasiado tarde-sonriente estaba ¿Kikyo? Aún no sabía que pasaba, ella no era así, con furia preguntó

-¡¿Qué es lo que sabes Kikyo?!-exclamó furioso el hanyou separándose brutalmente de la miko quien solo con una mirada de desinterés respondió

-Esa niña de seguro debe de estar muerta en manos de Naraku-murmuró sonriente, ¡¿era ella realmente Kikyo?! ¿¡La verdadera Kikyo?!

-¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!?-Exclamó furioso el ambarino mirando asesinamente a la sacerdotisa

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- formuló huyendo del lugar, desapareciendo rápidamente

-¡Maldita sea, traidora!, ¡Tú no eres Kikyo!-grito el peli plateado desesperado corriendo a todos lados llenando aquel bosque de gritos

-¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME!...Por favor resiste…- terminó de decir el hanyou con sus ojos apagados corriendo a cualquier dirección sin destino

De pronto el viento le susurró al oído, inmóvil quedo el hanyou y con desesperación siguió aquella brisa celestial que le guiaba al camino infernal.

**_Continuará…_**

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Y bueno, así concluye el capítulo de hoy, realmente esa Kikyo es una malula :c jaja

Estaré pendiente de sus opiniones, la verdad me agradan mucho c: ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**azucenas45: Linda, gracias por tu apoyo, significa mucho para mi y bueno, ¡espero y te agrade el segundo capitulo! besos c:**


End file.
